As a by-product of the current energy shortage and as a part of the continuing effort by the Government and private industry to control air pollution, the use of bicycles for daily transportation as well as for pleasure and exercise has increased and is continuing to increase dramatically on a world-wide basis. Cities and municipalities strongly encourage the use of bicycles, where possible, instead of the automobile for the already stated reasons and, additionally, to reduce the traffic and parking problems particularly in downtown areas.
As a result of such widespread increase in bicycle sales and usage, the problem of theft has correspondingly increased particularly in terms of the most popular lightweight multi-speed bicycles which range in cost from slightly above $100 to several hundred dollars.
A variety of locking devices for bicycles are available on the market and have been proposed in the prior patented art. These range from simple padlocks which may engage through the wheel spokes to lock the wheel against rotation to various chain and cable locks used with accompanying key locking mechanisms or combination locks. One example of the patented prior art is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,991,825.
A good many of the available bicycle locking devices are unduly expensive and tend to be awkward and time-consuming to operate. The conventional padlock and chain requires up to 30 or 45 seconds to use for locking or unlocking the bicycle and also requires a two-hand operation with the rider dismounted. This can be quite inconvenient in cases where the weather is inclement. One of the chief features and advantages of the present invention is a substantial reduction in the time required to utilize the locking means, along with a simplified mechanical arrangement which reduces the procedure of locking or unlocking to a simple single-hand manipulation. The total operating time can be reduced to as little as 2 to 5 seconds to either lock or unlock the bicycle.
Another annoying problem mitigating against the use of bicycles is the problem of finding a convenient and secure anchoring means or fixed object to which the bicycle may be locked. Special bicycle locking racks are sometimes provided at schools or playgrounds but are not generally available on city streets or sidewalks. Furthermore, these specialized racks are very costly and take up substantial space. In this connection, one of the chief features of the invention and one of its objectives is to greatly expand the number of places where a bicycle can be securely anchored. To utilize the invention in the most convenient and efficient manner, all that is required is a sturdy hollow post provided with a locking opening of the proper size to receive a simple plug-in latch terminal on the end of the flexible tether forming the principal element of the invention. Every existing parking meter post in most cities is ideally suitble to serve as the necessary anchor member for the locking means of this invention. By simply drilling a small hole, such as a 3/8 inch diameter hole in one side of any sturdy tubular post, the same is immediately adapted to cooperate with the invention in forming a secure and highly convenient locking means for bicycles. Several such holes drilled in a single post will allow a like number of bicycles to be locked to one post, although as a practical matter, one or two blind type locking openings per post is preferable for the convenience standpoint. Cities and universities could easily initiate a program of drilling one or two holes in all existing and newly installed tubular posts or, alternately, the authorities could allow individual bicycle users to drill their own holes in suitable posts. While existing types of bicycle locks lack the capability of the invention for plugging into a simple blind hole, the invention retains the capability of conventional chain and cable locks to be looped around posts or other fixed objects found to be available.
Additionally, the tether element of the invention can also be passed through the bicycle wheel in a conventional manner and a convenient socket is provided on the assembly for holding and storing the plug-in terminal while the latter is idle.
Another unique feature of the invention resides in the manner in which it is attached very securely to the bicycle frame so as to defeat removal or tampering by a thief.
Still another important feature of the invention resides in an internal key lock controlled latch element retracting means which greatly facilitates the rapid and convenient unlocking of the bicycle and renders the mechanism additionally tamper-proof, as well as highly compact and clean in appearance or design. The use of high strength flexible sheathing or conduit of various known types renders the invention not only practical but relatively economical to manufacture. The use of corrosion-resistant metal solves the problem of exposure to the weather.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.